narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShonenChicoBoy/Start: Official 2016 Chuunin Exams
Official 2016 Chuunin Exams Yo everyone. Ded and Shonen here with the (long-awaited) Chuunin Exams! What are the Chuunin Exams you say? It’s a teamwork-based, site-wide role-play that has taken place annually for four years in a row now. Yes it is based on the exams in canon, and yes, ANYONE can participate (even you). Story Ten years have passed since the end of the . With frequent Five Kage Summit meetings, the establishment of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and ongoing war reparations, the shinobi world seeks to display the unprecedented unity between the five great nations. To that end, it was decided that, for the first time in history, an international Chuunin Exams would be held. Insteading of accepting separate teams of three genin from each hidden village, the Kage decided to promote diversity by assigning genin from different villages to random teams. Konoha mixed with Kumo, Kiri with Iwa, Suna with Hoshi, the possibilities became endless, and expectations for the exams are now high. With so many genin of high potential, it promises to be a particularly memorable event. The location? The clear blue sky and airy, jagged peaks of none other than the breathtaking, enigmatic . Note: In case you are wondering, these exams would have occurred sometime before Boruto. (We’re sort of forgetting Boruto was ever a thing here, heh heh heh…) Q&A :Q: But wait, I thought there was ALREADY a 2016 Chuunin Exams! :A: There was. Back in April (remember April?) Due to a lack of interest at the time, they were postponed. But now they’re back, so if you still have a genin and want to participate, now’s your chance! :Q: How do I sign up? :A: Pretty simple. Just link to your character in the comment section below and one of the moderators of the exam (Shonen or Ded) will check to make sure they’re actually a genin and then you’re good to go. :Q: I already made a team with other users in April. Can we keep those teams? :A: Yes. If any of those teams would like to stay together, that’s great, just leave us a list of the team members in the comments. :Q: Teams? I don’t have a team! :A: Try to get together with other participants who have spare genin. If you have trouble assembling a team from scratch, post whatever comments you need to help assemble a team, but just be sure to eventually give us a list of the three team members and their jounin once you have things sorted out. If you still don’t have a team by the time the exams start, one of us moderators will assign you a random team. :Q: Did you say jounin? :A: Indeed. New for this year’s exams is the inclusion of jounin sensei. One for each team. They can be from any hidden village, and will provide a sounding board for team interactions. They won’t be for battle: just for story purposes. (You get to train genin, yay!) :Q: What about proctors? :A: Also new for this year are the exam proctors. We are looking for five, experienced users to help actually moderate the tests and role-play battles. These can be at any rank below a Kage (think advanced jounin). There will be one proctor for each of the five, main villages. The proctors are different from jounin sensei in that it is more of an objective management role. Basically they ensure that no cheating is going on. If you decide to go with a proctor, that will replace your jounin sensei spot. You’ll still have two characters but being a proctor takes a little bit more commitment than a regular sensei position does. On the other hand, you do have power. And who doesn’t like power? :Q: So how many characters can I have? :A: Two. One has to be a genin, but other than that you could have your other character be a jounin sensei, a genin, or a proctor. It’s up to you. Just be sure to specify which is which in the comments. :Q: When will this start? :A: July 1st, 2016, at 12:00am GST. This gives everyone two weeks to prepare genin and teams. Rules Let’s keep things as simple as possible here: :1. Your genin needs to be a genin. That means one A-ranked jutsu, three B-ranked jutsu, and unlimited C and D ranked jutsu. Jounin and proctors have a bit more freedom, but you won’t be allowed to use anything crazy, like Mangekyou Sharingan or Edo Tensei or… yeah you get the point. You can always just specify what your jounin can and cannot do for this RP, that works too. :2. For doujutsu, we are allowing low-level stuff, such as two tomoe sharingan and limited byakugan, but it will replace your A-ranked technique slot. Kekkei genkai are allowed, but following the stipulations of rule #1. Anything above a kekkei genkai, like touta or mora, is not allowed unless you give us a good reason to provide you with a special exemption, which you would do when you post your character link in the comments. :3. Don’t post out of turn, we want everything to go as smoothly as possible. That means you allow the other members of your team to post before having your character respond. For battles we will get into specifics when we get to the actual stages: but don’t skip your opponents. If you miss a post you will have 24 hours grace period, during which time you may respond to a post. If you need to you can have a teammate post for you. After 24 hours, though, we move on. :4. The basic rules of RPing apply as usual: No God-modding, no extra-character information, no puppet-mastering, no auto-hitting, auto-cloning, or auto-dodging (not even on NPCS), and no ret-conning. Sometimes people make mistakes, however, in which case the moderators/proctors will come to the person directly. If the same offense is repeated more than three times, you will be asked to leave the RP. Just don’t be a jerk, essentially, and you’ll be fine. Gameplay As usual, the Exams will be broken down into three parts. The first exam will be a little more “interactive” than a simple riddle or written test, but still is heavily centered around the theme of deception. The second exam will bring back an old classic, with all the teams that passed the previous exam being tasked with gather one Heaven Scroll and one Earth Scroll, but with a slight twist on what we’ve seen in the past. The final part of the exam will be the traditional tournament style series of battles, we remember those right? Good ol’ fashion arena style brawl. Each part of the role-play will be set in a different part of Kumogakure, so be sure to pay attention to the setting. Lastly, keep in mind that, while battles will be involved, the Chuunin Exams are focused more on teamwork and collaboration. Remember why we’re here: winning is fun, but what is more important is the groundwork that the exams allow you to lay for your character. There are few things on NF more satisfying than having a low-level, lowly genin start out in the exams and have them grow and progress into a more powerful character over time. It’s a kind of development that everyone you RP with can appreciate. That being said, the point of this wiki is for everyone to have fun. As long as that is your main goal, you can’t go wrong. Good luck to all participants! Category:Blog posts